Blind Break Through
by OokamiMori
Summary: What will happen when Shuichi goes out of his way just to be able to have a family with Yuki? The pink haired singer decides to adopt two young girls with Yuki's disapproval. Oh, the consequences...ShuichixYuki
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Gravitation, that is Maki Murakami-sensei who has brought us such lovely affection! Please enjoy and Read and Review!

"Yuki...?" A pink fluff wiggled its way out of the white blanket.

Yuki groaned. "What?" It was too early for this.

"We've been together for a long time, and I was wondering..." Shuichi nervously started. Whenever something was on his mind, it was a little harder to convey to the blonde, without making him upset anyway.

"What? Just spit it out." He really didn't want to do this right now, especially half asleep.

"Could we have kids?" Shuichi asked, sitting up. The boy's expression was nothing but serious. He had been thinking it over and over again for the past month, jealous of mothers walking around with their children and seeing fathers teach baseball to their sons in the park.

Yuki's eyes went wide. "Kids? No. Absolutly not." As it was, he had hated children with a passion. So many bad memories and scars. Him and kids would mean the end of the kid's life, or Yuki in jail. Either was bad reputation for Shuichi, which, surprisingly enough, Yuki actually cared about. That much was known ever since the incident with Taki from ASK.

"Why not?" Shuichi whined.

"If you're going to ask stupid questions, leave." Yuki threw the blanket off of himself and stood up. It was a silly idea that he believed to be utterly impossible.

"B-But I've been thinking about it for a long time and I know how we ca--" Shuichi protested. All the information was bookmarked on his computer, and he already stocked up on pamphlets and numbers to call for more information. Contrary to his normal childish self, this was impressively mature. Still, Yuki had to disagree.

"No."

"But Yuki--"

"No! And that's my final answer. Now leave," he ordered, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Shuichi sighed of disappointment and got dressed for work today. And people know Shuichi; when he's depressed, he doesn't do well at work.

"Blind Game Again, kanari kimeteru Doll, itsumo--ugh, guys, can I take a break?" Shuichi asked, his voice filled with frustration. "Shuichi, what's going on?" Hiro put down his guitar, going through the routine like always when it was painfully obvious the boy had gotten into something of a fight with his novelist boyfriend.

He sighed. "I asked Yuki earlier today if we could have kids, but--"

"Kids? Shuichi, you two are guys. Guys can't have kids." Fujisaki practically laughed, excusing himself from the practice in case this never ended, which it never did.

"Yeah, I knew that, Hiro! But I had an idea!" Shuichi stood up from the stool that he was sitting on. Shuichi and ideas? That was a chaotic combination Hiro _wanted _to stay away from, but knew he couldn't. Already, the red head was pulled further into the situation without trying.

"Look, you can worry about that later. We need to get this rehearsal done." Shuichi knew that. He understood that the band was important right now. Hiro patted him on the back. Shuichi sighed, and decided to forget about it, even throughout the practice, it's all he could think about. The poor synthesizer player was forced to join once more. When would he ever be able to quit and get away from the lead singer _baboon_?

When practice was over, Shuichi took a different route home. He heard children laughing and playing. He looked up to see a playground and many little kids playing. He crossed the street over to the orphanage. "Excuse me, ma'am?" His voice slightly trembled..

"Yes, young man, how may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Can I watch some of the children in the back play? I have some interest." The pain in his chest rose again, jealous of everybody who had children, or were at least capable of it because they didn't have a cruel partner who said no to every important decision.

"Sure. I can show you." The woman stood up and led Shuichi to the back playground. The depressed pink haired boy showed his thanks.

Shuichi sat on a bench and stared at all the children. They were all so cute and playful. He mainly eyed two little girls playing in the sand box. One had mid-back dark wavy purple hair with bright green eyes, holding a green shovel, piling sand on the lump Shuichi assumed was a sand castle they were making. The other had about shoulder length blonde hair styled in two pigtails, light blue eyes with small glasses, patting down the sand lump with her hands. "Those two look adorable..." He whispered to himself. Curious, he walked over to the little girls. "Hi. What're your names?"

Both girls were slightly startled. "Oh, hi. I'm Chiasa." The blonde smiled with the cutest little voice.

"I'm Kimimela, but call me Ki-chan!" The other put down the shovel and waved.

Shuichi eyed the small little blonde with the adorable smile. 'I think Yuki would adore her!' His eyes sparkled looking into her big blue ones. And it was possible she really could be mistaken for being related to Yuki. "Excuse me!" He waved to the owner. "Yes, what would you like?"

"How would I go about adopting little Chiasa here?" He ruffled her hair while she giggled.

"I'm sorry, but Chiasa and Kimimela come together in a package. If you want one of them, you'd have to take both of them. The previous person who wanted Kimimela, they both said that if someone wanted one of them, they'd have to take both." The owner explained, which was why they were still there. Not many people wanted to adopt two children at the same time. Shuichi pondered that, not prepared for _two _children. Yuki would be doubly surprised, maybe triple. It was unexpected, but he thought it better not to separate best friends. Ki-chan stood next to Chiasa with a straight face, ready to beat him if he dared tried to take Chiasa away without her.

"Oh...well, then, that's fine!" Shuichi chimed. The two relaxed, glancing at each other. This was the first time this had happened. Someone was really okay with taking both of the girls.

"Let's go back inside and you can sign the papers." The owner brought him back into the meeting room. There was a lot of responsibility involved. The owner did a quick background check, made sure everything was going alright to verify the girls were going to a stable environment better than where they were before. Shuichi answered all the questions without fault, with as much honesty as he could.

Shuichi signed the papers, and now Kimimela and Chiasa were legally his. "I can't wait to show Yuki!" He picked both of them up in his arms, and was on his way back to his home. The girls happily smiled; glad to be going someplace nice. They were all going to be part of a small, cheerful family. Shuichi didn't think too much of Yuki's reaction though. For now, he could enjoy having his wish come true.

A/N: There ya have it! Another Gravtation fic by me, but this wasn't just me. FMASaiyukiFanatic came up with it, she wrote the outline and I just filled in with more detail, except all the boring legal stuff that goes along with adopting…so I kept it generic, as did she. This is only the prologue, so please look forward to another chapter! Thanks a lot for support! *bows*


	2. Track 1

**A/N**: Hallo! OokamiMori with the first chappy for _Blind Break Through_! Yeah! *throws confetti* More characters are probably going to be coming in next chapter or so. Oh, and Maki Murakami originally created Gravitation. I am just one of many hysterical fans that writes what isn't in the manga or anime!

Shuichi was on his way home back to Yuki, carrying his newly adopted daughters, Kimimela and Chiasa. He was smiling brightly at the two of them. Chiasa held on tightly to Shuichi's neck, scared of falling. Kimimela was just smiling and laughing. Ki-chan was always more tomboyish and less afraid than her best friend Chiasa. Being carried by someone else was rather fun. It gave the girls a weird feeling, like it wasn't real until they felt the warmth that held them.

The evening had gotten dark enough to be night. There were so many lights around, the stars above were hard to see. The yellow moon was hidden behind the city buildings and whatever trees were left. Kimimela tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wanted to say something, but opted to smile at Chiasa instead.

Chiasa was more girly and very shy to meeting new people. Except she promised herself she wouldn't be the way she normally was with the person that finally adopted her. She still couldn't help it. It was hard to become someone else right away. "Uh...mommy...?" She finally spoke, first attempt at actually speaking that word. Since Shuichi seemed to play the feminine role in the relationship, he would be the mother, but when he heard the word 'mommy', he blushed. It had been the first time he had heard someone call him that, which he knew of anyway. Someone could just as easily have called him that behind his back.

"Y-yes, Chiasa?" He hesitated, nervous, and trying to shake off the new parent jitters.

"H-how much longer until we get home?" Chiasa asked in a small, adorable voice. She was blushing, so that showed she was shy. It was her first time saying 'home' in a long time. Usually, orphan children would be excited to finally get a new home, like Kimimela, but Chiasa was actually really scared and nervous.

Shuichi's blush immediatly went away and was replaced by a huge smile. "Not much longer, my little girl!" He kissed her on the forehead, for the first time kissing someone other than Yuki. Chiasa's face went red, and dug her face in his shoulder. Shuichi laughed at Chiasa being so shy. Kimimela laughed, not quite shy about the situation, though a little on her guard. She had heard that the world outside of the orphanage could be dangerous and scary, and painful. The girl always thought that was the reason she didn't know anything about her real mother. The world ate her up in an instant because she wasn't strong enough to defeat it.

Kimimela looked into Shuichi's big purple eyes. "Um, is just the three of us?" She was curious about having any other family members like a big brother or sister, or maybe even a father! That would be something.

"Well, no of course not!" He smiled, hurrying over to cross the street to reach their destination. They were almost there. They clung to his arms, until it was safe.

Shuichi put down Kimimela and Chiasa just for a little while to unlock the door. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Yuki's reaction! It would surely be interesting. After all, he did this even after the blonde said not to. "Yuki! I'm home!" He shouted, his voice rang throughout the apartment, as it always did when he suddenly arrived. He didn't even have to speak. His presence was enough to alert the sighed of irritation and put down the paper. "Yuki! Guess what! I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed, jumping onto the black couch. Surprises were never a good thing. The last time Shuichi came home saying something like that, it was with Tatsuha and Ayaka. "Kimimela! Chiasa!" Shuichi called out to the two little girls.

Kimimela trotted into the living room onto the couch, happily swinging her legs, instantly intrigued with the interior and everything around. Chiasa slowly walked into the room, blushing slightly. "H-hi..." She waved. The dark haired girl pulled her over to sit in the other seat on the couch.

Yuki's eyes followed from Kimimela to Chiasa, to Shuichi. "Where did you find them?" Yuki asked Shuichi sternly. Yup, it was definitely not good.

"I thought you would like them..." Shuichi's big violet eyes started to tear up. They were so cute, how could he not like them? Yuki didn't express much liking to cute things, but still! He didn't have to say they were cute, all Shuichi was asking for was the slightest hint of acceptance.

"Wherever you found them, bring them back." Yuki knew he was an airhead sometimes, but honestly, taking kids from the street just because he thought it would be a good 'surprise'. That was beyond stupidity in his book.

"B-but! They're orphans! I couldn't just leave them there all alone!" Shuichi exclaimed, now in his usual chibi form, tugging on Yuki's sleeve. He was about to open his mouth to protest when Shuichi looked up with his big violet eyes and suggested, "Just let them stay! They just wanted someplace to go. Just give them a chance." He tugged on the dark fabric again, peering into the narrow golden eyes behind the glasses. "Ne, Yuki? Please?" It was pathetic when he begged, yet it worked every time.

Yuki sighed. He knew he couldn't win this fight, since Shuichi wouldn't leave him alone or stop nagging him about it. This sympathy contest would go on for hours until he finally gave in. Fighting that long wasn't worth it. What harm could two little girls do anyway? Hopefully less than one Shuichi.

"Fine, they can stay. Not in my room," the blonde immediately cleared up. Yuki had to give in. There was a guest bedroom next to their room, luckily.

"YAY! Thank you Yuki!!" Shuichi glomped his lover, out of chibi form. Shuichi would quickly make the preparations for them to have a comfortable first night there. The outgoing almost twenty year old was the happiest person alive, so he liked to think. But he knew he was one of few who had a wish come true, and that was enough to lift his spirits and give him motivation.

Yuki really didn't want to get involved with this, but did he have a choice?

**A/N**: *gasps* And it ended with a question? What the hell is that all about FMASaiyukiFanatic? Haha, totally awesome. Yeah, she wrote the draft if you couldn't tell. I just chose to keep the question as the ending, so it is my fault! Man, why did I decide to do that? Oh yeah, because it keeps people reading and reviewing and raving! ^.^ Thanks to FMASaiyukiFanatic for being up for writing these drafts, and also to you people who read it. (I bet you are laughing again cause you saw your name right?) Well, look forward to what tomorrow's chapter will be. This story even keeps _me _guessing, and I take part in the planning…wow, wonder how that happens..maybe I think it is just _that _fun…Thank you for reading and please leave a review so we have more motivation!

**bows **See ya next time! 


	3. Track 2

**A/N**: Yeah, so almost all of this story is made up. The only _real _part about is the characters Murakami-sensei so fanatically created. We are only responsible for Chiasa and Kimimela…sorry if that is disappointing but I don't think I could have created better personalities for Murakami's characters! ^.^ **bows** Without further ado, chapter 2!

That night, Yuki allowed the girls to stay and sleep there, only to avoid any more argument with that pink-haired idiot, even though he really detested children. The girls fell asleep on the couch, since it was the only place they could sleep. When Shuichi went to check out the extra bedroom, he shook his head immediately giving up on organizing whatever mess was in there. So he fetched pillows and blankets for them.

Chiasa woke up and yawned. She crawled over to the table and put on her glasses, then lightly shook her best friend/sister. "Ki-chan...it's morning. Wake up."

"Huh...Morning?" Kimimela opened her green eyes slowly to see Chiasa's face. She glanced around, remembering they weren't back at the orphanage, sleeping in the small bunkers they managed to call beds. The seven year old shifted her gaze back to her younger sister, a half asleep grin apparent on her face.

"Should we see if mommy's awake?" Chiasa asked, getting off of Kimimela.

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Maybe we can do something fun today,"Ki-chan nodded, easily agreeing with the six year old. Both girls silently slid off the couch and snuck into their new parent's room.

Chiasa climbed onto Shuichi's side and started lightly shaking her mother. "Mommy? Mommy? Wake up."

Shuichi opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden call. "Oh, hi Chiasa." He ruffled her blonde hair again, yawning and lightly rubbing the sleep from his purple eyes. "Good morning."

"Mommy, didn't you say you have work today?"

"I wanna go with mommy to work!" Yuki made a grunting noise as he turned over, never once hearing the 'mommy' comments, or not caring to pay attention to it in the least.

"Yes, I do. Sorry, but I have to keep you guys here." Shuichi replied, not really wanting to leave them there Yuki. God knows what will happen to them. The blonde could so rudely ignore them, until they accidentally set the apartment on fire, or tore up the room. Only after a disaster did he feel he would pay attention, and even then, it would be hard to care for those two. Who knows? Maybe Yuki would kick them out once Shuichi was out of sight that way he didn't have to deal with any of this crap.

"B-but we wanna go with you today, mommy." Chiasa's eyes started watering. Kimimela had somehow managed to crawl up onto the bed, tugging lightly on the bottom of his loose black shirt. She didn't want to be with someone who didn't want to play with them or read to them or listen to them. Yuki was really getting on her nerves, that much was evident on poor Ki-chan's face every time the dull man spoke.

"It'd be best if they go with you." Yuki's voice interrupted. "I don't want them." He was too lazy to sit up yet.

"Why, Yuki?" Shuichi questioned. Damn, Yuki knew this would happen if he agreed, but it was better than the consequences of kicking all their asses out of there.

"Because I'm going out today," Yuki admitted, getting out of bed. It could have been a lie just to get out of it, but honestly, it wasn't. Meetings with his editor and publisher were quite important, and he had cancelled too many times before. That dark haired woman really needed to shut up once in awhile and just accept his manuscript.

"Yuki, please, stay here for just today! They can't stay here alone!" Shuichi exclaimed, jumping out of bed, following Yuki around the house.

"Then get a damn babysitter." He slowly left the room, all too aware of footsteps behind him.

"But now one else knows about them!" What would happen then? For something like this to leak out so fast to the media could potentially cause more trouble for him and Yuki, perhaps worse than the concert incident that ultimately led to Yuki outright admitting their relationship in front of the cameras and microphones belonging to the biggest news stations. Shuichi couldn't do something like that again. Yuki would hate him more than he already did.

"So? I don't give a damn." Children seemed to take a liking to him, but soon pulled away when they noticed the cruelty behind those cool yellow eyes.

"Yuki!" Shuichi continued to follow, like a little trained puppy.

Kimimela and Chiasa's eyes followed their parents movements around the house. They didn't mean to cause trouble. If it meant stopping the fighting, they would go back.

"No! I'm not staying." Yuki protested once more, trying to get Shuichi to close his mouth. At this point, he would be willing to even kiss him with the girls watching to stop his voice.

"Yuki..." Shuichi sighed. He had no choice but to bring the girls to work with him. He would end up showing his manager, producer and band-mates his daughters a little too early. They would have found out sooner or later anyway. He sighed again. "Girls, go get dressed. "The girls' faces brightened up and they ran into Shuichi and Yuki's room to get dressed. The small bags holding what little belongings they owned quickly emptied in a matter of seconds. The clothes had been put in the bottom. He didn't give Yuki a goodbye kiss before leaving, holding the hands of the still excited girls, his _daughters_. _Their _daughters. Not that Yuki completely understood that part.

"Morning, everyone!" Shuichi opened the door to see his best friend Hiro and Fujisaki. Both girls ran into the room, looking at everything in amazment. This was their first time seeing a whole studio building like the one they were in.

Hiro stared at the girls and blinked. "Shuichi...who're these girls?"

"Well, I was going to tell you later...but..." Shuichi took a breath. "I adopted these two yesterday. They're my daughters." He admitted, almost confidently.

Fujisaki and Hiro then stared at Shuichi in shock. "D-daughters......?" Fujisaki stuttered. Hiro looked back at the girls, then at Shuichi. He was extremely surprised about this. Absolutely speechless. This was one of the stupidest things he had ever done.

"Okay, everyone ready to pract--" Mr. K walked into the room, but stopped when he saw two little girls running around. "Who are these two...?" He asked, irritated, just about to shoot something. Though he had a son of his own, he wasn't about to let someone get away with bringing unauthorized guests into the studio, even if they were children.

"Oh...Mr. K, these two are my daughters." Shuichi casually stated, already used to the idea.

"They're yours?" He seemed a little taken back, but began to seriously consider it, nonetheless. Shuichi nodded, proud to have adopted them. Mr. K set down his gun on the table and started to talk to him, and now he was smiling at him....

Kimimela saw the weapon on the table and grabbed for it. She'd never seen one of these before. Curiously, she accidentally pressed the trigger and a bullet came flying out and hit the wall, she kept accidentally pressing it, making it shoot. Not knowing how dangerous it was, she laughed every time a bullet ricocheted off the wall, thankfully dropping to the ground, injuring no one. It was a fun game!

The loud shooting noise made Chiasa scream and hide under the table with her knees to her chest and her hands over her ears, trying to block out the noise. She was crying. The noise made everyone jump. "Chiasa!" Shuichi crawled under the table to comfort his youngest daughter.

Mr. K got a hold of Kimimela and grabbed the gun away from her. Then, when the shooting stopped, Mr. Sakano ran into the room. "K! What happened?! I heard shooting!"

Kimimela looked down guiltily. She was the one that took the gun and started shooting. But it was a complete accident. If it was a bad thing, K shouldn't have put it down where a child could reach it. Really, in the roundabout way, the incident would be pinned on the blonde American.

"I wasn't the one that was shooting. Shuichi's daughter was." K said, dead-panned, in all seriousness. He lightly pointed to the girl, wide eyed and looking around with embarrassment. Her head fell down in shame. Ki-chan didn't know it was harmful, though when she met Shuichi's eyes, she knew she wouldn't get punished because to him, it was a mistake that wouldn't happen again.

"Shuichi's daughter...? Whaaaaaaatt?!?!" Mr. Sakano was freaking out that Shuichi would have a daughter, let alone even bring her into the studio. "Where's Shindou?" His head nervously jerked around the room.

Shuichi stood up after crawling under the table with Chiasa in his arms, clinging onto his neck afraid of what just happened.

"T-there's two of them, Shindou?!" Oh, this was pushing it. Sakano was about to attempt jumping out the window, though that failed so miserably last time.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I had to bring them, Mr. Sakano. But Yuki left me no choice. He was going out and I couldn't get a babysitter. The only choice left was to bring them. I'm sorry." Shuichi apologized. Under any other circumstances, it wouldn't have been as worrisome, but today was not a good day.

"Shindou! You do know that the president's coming over to listen to the new song you wrote today! You can't have children running around!"

"I'm sorry..." Chiasa spoke, looking down. All turned their attention to the little blonde girl. "I'm sorry we're such a bother..." Her tears were starting up again.

"Chi-chan," Kimimela took a step forward but was immediately caught by K. "Look, all we wanted was to have fun with mommy at work today! We didn't know it would be bad…" Her fists clenched, automatic reaction she had gained over the past few years.

"Aw, no, don't cry." Shuichi wiped Chiasa's tears away.

"My, my. What's going on here?" Everyone turned around to see President Tohma Seguchi in the doorway. "Mr. Shindou, it's true you can't bring children here, but I'll allow it just this once since they are technically my new nieces." He walked over to Chiasa, whom was still slightly crying. Tohma wiped away the rest of the water in her eyes. "Don't cry. You're fine." Tohma whole-heartedly disapproved of the idea that Shuichi and Yuki had decided on adopting, but he had to act nice in front of the kids. And there was no way in hell he was going to ruin the cheerful reputation he had with a good number of the group, besides the ones who knew his inner demon, knew him for the platinum blonde pigolo1 he really was. Chiasa blushed and dug her face in Shuichi's chest. Tohma laughed. "She's a shy one, I can tell."

"Tohmaaaa!!!" Ryuichi so happened to be following Tohma for no apparent reason. Probably because he was bored. "Huh?" He stopped when he saw Kimimela's and Chiasa's faces. "Awwwww!!!!!" He picked up Kimimela. "You're so cute!"

Finally away from a restraint, she laughed when the dark haired boy picked her up. "So are you!" Kimimela honestly commented in return, grinning from cheek to cheek. He seemed more playful than anyone they had met so far.

"Looks like you have two new cousins, Ryuichi."

"Cousins? Yay!" Ryuichi smiled. Chiasa giggled at Ryuichi's reactions to the news.

Fujisaki stood up and walked out. "Fujisaki, where are you going?" Mr. K asked. They knew where this was going.

"I don't care anymore. You can't use any way to get me back in this room with him." He pointed to Shuichi with Chiasa. "I'm done. I quit." He had refused so many times before, seriously wanting to quit but always was roped back into it.

"Hold on, there." Mr. K held the gun that was previously used to Fujisaki's head. "Try and quit." His smile fell, intense gaze burning into the synth player's head.

"Shoot. I don't care." It was better than trying to work with Shindo…_and _his two daughters.

Mr. K slowly was holding down the trigger. Fujisaki started panicking. "Alright, fine!" He held his hands in the air as surrender.

K took the gun away. "Good boy." Kimimela and Chiasa laughed. K talked funny, but they liked it. The environment there, besides the first tense feelings, was comforting.

While Shuichi and girls were still at the studio, Tohma decided to take a visit to Yuki. Tohma knocked on the door, and Yuki did answer. "What the hell are you doing here?" His brother-in-law's visits were always sour with a destructive aftertaste.

"To talk about Mr. Shindou and the new family members you've taken up." He was serious. Yuki sighed and let him in.

"You know that he found those two girls..."

"I know that. I said I didn't want him to bring them in, but he did it anyway." That kid never once cared about his opinion, unless it had to do with lyrics or love.

"I don't think you can handle children yet. I don't think Mr. Shindou can handle either. Neither of you are ready to take on the huge responsibility to adopt children." He casually kneeled down in front of Yuki, who was sitting in his usual spot on the couch. The taller man sighed in exhaustion, only then realizing the words.

"Wait, what? Adopt? What the hell do you mean? He just found them off the street." So he thought. Even a cigarette wasn't enough to calm his frustration.

Tohma shook his head. "No. He adopted them. Didn't you know that?" He would have thought Shuichi was smart enough to fully explain the situation.

Yuki was really pissed off at his pink haired lover. He couldn't believe he went behind his back and adopted both of those girls. He was in major trouble.

A/N: **more confetti **This is our longest chapter so far! Yay! It is about a couple bazillion words long and more than just a couple pages! Why you ask? Well, because FMASaiyukiFanatic's draft for this chapter was already a bazillion words long…she must have been more bored while writing this one than the previous 2 drafts…hmm…And I added a bazillion more words to fill it out more! So it is both our faults that this chapter is that long..Again, I kept her ending because it keeps you guessing about what Yuki will do to poor little Shu-chan…Sorry for forgetting the ages for the girls before! I made sure to put that in for anyone else who was curious! Yeah, so wait until our next chapter is out tomorrow to see what other things come up!

And FYI, pigolo1 is a word that my friend and I made up while watching Gravitation at her house while other pitiful fools were wasting their time with that stupid forever assessment thing..haha, we had like two hours until school started…fun day…Anyway, pigolo means pimp/gigolo cause that is what we decided Tohma was. The other version for the word was gimp, but that is already a word so we kept pigolo!

And there ya have it! **bows **Thank you for reading, until next time! ^.^


	4. Track 3

"Yuuuki!" Shuichi opened the door with Kimimela and Chiasa right behind him. "We're ho--"

"Shuichi!!" Yuki yelled as soon as he entered. He sounded very pissed off...

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Shuichi innocently asked.

"You...you adopted these two without telling me?!" So that was the root of his anger.

"I-I was trying to tell you yesterday, but you protested before I could explain how I got them!" Yuki and Shuichi started fighting, walking around throughout the place. Kimimela and Chiasa had no idea what was going on. Was their fight about them? Chiasa hated it when people fight. Her eyes started tearing up as they did before that day, she sat down in the same position as before and started crying loudly. The new parents stopped and stared at their upset daughter. Shuichi rushed over to her. "Oh, Chiasa..." He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the guest room that they were supposed sleep in the night before. "See what you did?! You made her cry!"

"It's not my fault she's a crybaby." Yuki started smoking again. Kimimela coughed a couple of times from the smoke, turning away to hide her disgusted face in her shirt.

"Yuki! You can't smoke around the house anymore. I may be used to it, but not the girls! Who knows what could happen to their health!" Shuichi grabbed the cigarette and put it out in Yuki's ashtray. The boy had never once been bold enough to do something like this.

That was it. That was Yuki's last straw. First, it was the kids coming in, then it was the adoption, and now all Shuichi cared about were the kids. "They're gone." Yuki walked over to Kimimela, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and was on his way outside. She tried to punch his shoulder, kicking wildly to see if he would lose his balance enough so she could slide down.

"Yuki! Wait! You can't do that!!!" Shuichi chased him while Chiasa napped in the guest bed room. He stopped in front of him. "Put her down!"

"Since when did you care so much about kids?!" Yuki snapped. Shuichi looked surprised. "Yuki...if you think I'm not paying enough attention to you, I'm sorry...you should just say so..."

Yuki glared at his lover and sighed, putting the child down.

The three walked back into the apartment. Yuki wasn't necessarily agreeing with Shuichi, not out loud anyway. A part of him hated this just because they _were _kids, and then the other part of him, the nagging voice in the back of his head said that it was because Shuichi _wasn't _focused on him anymore.

Chiasa heard the door open and woke up. She walked into the living room, but on the way, noticed a room that she'd never been in. She stepped into Yuki's study and saw the case full of his romance books. She opened the case and grabbed the first volume. She walked back into the other room, starting to read it. Shuichi and Yuki stared at her, both in shock that she had the novel. "Chiasa...what book is that?" Shuichi blinked, trying to stay calm.

"I found it in that room in the book case," She pointed to the study.

"Chi-chan, please give that back to daddy." Shuichi ordered in a soft voice.

"But I like it so far." She admitted, only reading the first five pages. She was able to read this almost perfectly, since she had a high grade in reading at the school the orphanage had for the children. Chiasa was already reading a 6th grade level, and she was in 1st grade.

"Chiasa, give it back." Shuichi held out his hand for the book.

"What's that, Chi-chan?" Kimimela glanced at the book with her. "Oh...I wanna read it too!" Despite her boyish looks, the girl quite enjoyed relaxing and reading. The teachers had high expectations for them, so they were testing at eighth grade level, sometimes beyond, so she had quite a range of books she liked to read.

Yuki reached for the book, but Chiasa snatched it away. "I wanna read this!" She grabbed Kimimela's arm and ran into Shuichi and Yuki's bedroom and locked the door as they continued to read it.

"Uh..Kimimela? What does this word mean?" She pointed to a certain word that wasn't really appropriate for either girl at their age.

Ki-chan carefully looked at it, contemplating on how to describe it. "Well, you see, basically," she started. The definition Kimimela decided to give was _too _descriptive and detailed, thus making it have to be censored from this rated teen story. When she was done explaining, Chiasa understood, and decided it was best to continue reading.

About fourty-five minutes later, Chiasa creaked the door open, ready to go back into the study and put the book back on the shelf. But it was a couple rooms away...and their parents were in the living room, ready to punish them for taking the book. She was ready to sprint into the other room.

She got ready and started to run in chibi form. Yuki grabbed the back of her pink spagetti strapped shirt. She tried struggling, moving her chibi arms and legs to try and escape her father's grasp.

"Give. It. Back." He demanded her. Looking down, she handed him the book, looking upset. He snatched it and put it back in the study. "Out!"

"Yuki! No!" Shuichi grabbed onto his shoulder. "She's not leaving for just wanting to read your books! But she and her sister will get punishment." He assured, sounding quite confident. Chiasa's eyes traveled down to her feet. She didn't mean to do something wrong. "Look, Yuki, you can't kick them out for every wrong thing they do. If Chiasa and Kimimela are so interested in reading, maybe we should find them a school." Shuichi suggested.

"School?" Yuki's voice lost some of the edge, almost intrigued to what exactly he meant by that.

"Yeah. They're at that age where they're in elementary school, and that's when the education matters most, so why not?" There was logic in his point.

Yuki thought for a moment. The girls, gone? For eight hours a day? Five days a week? Where Yuki is left alone to drink and smoke as much as he wants? "Sure. School sounds okay." He agreed with no hesitation.

"You really agree?"

"Yeah, I don't care." As long as he didn't have to deal with him every day, he was alright with it.

"Great! I'll start looking for elementary schools!" Shuichi skipped over to his computer and started looking up some schools. He so happened to find the same elementary school that he used to go to. _Perfect!_ He thought. Shuichi knew the school, he knew the benefits, he knew what they specialize in, and it would be perfect for his little girls!

"Girls!" He called them out into the living room the next morning. "Yes, mommy?" Chiasa opened the guest bedroom door, yawning.

"I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" Kimimela asked, interested in what kind of surprise it was.

"You guys are going back to school next week!" Shuichi announced, handing a paper to the girls about the school. "It's the same elementary school I went to when I was your age."

Chiasa's eyes lightened up. "Really?" She seemed quite excited for school.

Kimimela scratched her head. At least it would be a way to pass time without having to hear their parents fight over them, and she wouldn't want to try and hurt Yuki as much either. "Thank you!" She hugged Shuichi appreciatively.

Yuki smiled to himself. He'll have his Shuichi back to himself again.

**A/N**: Well, here we are again…another unsure ending…I can honestly tell you though, that this chapter is like at least 95% FMASaiyukiFanatic's. There wasn't much to edit or add, she already had at least a bazillion words. Good job! So uh, wait for the next update as always because it is going to get more crazy now that the girls are going to be in school~ Thanks as always for reading….even if you don't review …**bows** ^.^ Bye-byes!


	5. Track 4

About a week later, it was finally time for the girls to start going to school. Yuki had to drive them; seeing as he's the only one out of the two that's able to drive...

Shuichi was in the passenger's seat, making sure Yuki didn't leave them after the first block and making them walk there. When they arrived, the girls looked out the window to see the school. It was quite big compared to what they've seen (besides N-G Productions...). The girls refused to get out, now nervous and afraid of leaving their parents after being with them for so long. Shuichi stepped out of the car and opened their door. "Come on, girls."

After a few minutes of whining from the children, Shuichi had to drag them out. "No! Mommy! Don't leave us!!!"

"Kimimela. Chiasa. I thought you two were excited about this." Shuichi was only able to get them out of the car. Now his problem was trying to get them off of his sleeves.

"We don't want you to leave..." Chiasa looked down. She didn't want to cry since she had already cried so much in the past few days. Shuichi saw his daughter on the verge of tears. He hated it when Chiasa cried, he hated when either of his girls were upset. He bent down to match their height.

"How about I walk you in to your classes, alright?" He asked with a warm smile and his hand on Chiasa's shoulder.

Chiasa lifted her head back up to see her mother's smile. A smile couldn't help but appear on her lips.

"Our classes start at the same time though. And we're in different rooms." Kimimela reminded them.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called. Oh, no. He was going to ask if Yuki could walk one of them to their class. "Could you take Kimimela to her class? I need to stay with Chiasa."

Yuki sighed with irritation. Again, he was putting the children first as he has many times before. 'When am I ever going to get a break?' Yuki thought, stepping out of the car. "Fine, let's go." He just walked ahead into the hallways, waiting for Kimimela to follow behind him.

Kimimela grabbed onto Yuki's hand, already aware of which classroom she was in. She just didn't want to go there by herself. It would have been embarrassing and nerve wracking seeing as she knew no one here. Yuki hated this. At least Kimimela wasn't being overly annoying. She was only walking beside him, holding his hand. "I'm sorry mommy asked you to do this…I'm just so nervous…"

At first it seemed like he didn't hear her, then he said, "He does these things…" It wasn't long until they arrived at her classroom and he brought her in and watched as she took a seat next to one of the other kids who looked familiar, but she didn't bother asking him…at the moment she needed to focus on calming her nerves.

-

"Come on, Chiasa." Shuichi stood up. Chiasa held out her arms to him, which meant she wanted him to carry her inside. He picked her up the usual way he does. Both arms under her legs while she clings onto his neck. He removed one arm to open the classroom door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Shindou." The teacher of the first grade class, Ms. Azumi, turned to see her new student attached to her parent. "I'm sorry for interrupting. But she wanted me to carry her in." Shuichi set her down on the ground. She hid behind his legs. "Chiasa, you'll be fine without me. You'll see Kimimela at lunch, alright?" Shuichi bent down to her height again and kissed her forehead. "I'll pick you up at 3:00, okay?"

Chiasa didn't say anything, but simply nodded. "Alright." He ruffled her hair again. "I love you." And that was true. He really did love his children as much as he loved Yuki. Shuichi stood up, flashed one more smile at his daughter, and left. Chiasa started slowly walking to her desk, set down her books and sat down in the chair. Her eyes started to water, thinking that her mother has gone home, and that Kimimela is in another class. This is the first and only thing she's done alone. "Hey. Don't cry." She heard an unfamiliar voice. She turned her head to see a boy with reddish/orange hair and yellow eyes, just like her father's, only they appeared much softer.

"You're too pretty to cry." He smiled a smile that was much like her mothers. Chiasa blushed. "T-thank you..."

The boy chuckled. "I'm Minoru. What's your name?"

"I'm Chiasa..."

"That's pretty!"

Chiasa blushed again. He was being really nice to her and helping her with math problems and everything. She noticed that he had trouble with reading, so she helped him back. "This is easier when you help me." Minoru looked at her with soft eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Chiasa's cheeks were slightly pink, she was now getting used to him.

---

After school, the girls waited patiently at the steps with their new friends. The familiar black car showed up a few minutes later. "Mommy! Daddy!" The girls chanted, hopping in the back seat of the car. While they drove off, they waved good-bye to their new friends. "Mommy, daddy! Guess what! I made a new friend in school today!"

"Really?" Shuichi had some interest. He was even going to ask what happened on their first day of school, but it seems he didn't need to.

"His name is Minoru, and he was really nice to me!" There was a lot of excitement in Chiasa's eyes. "He has eyes like daddy and has a smile like you, mommy!"

"Does he?"

Chiasa nodded. "He was really nice to me and helped me with math and science. I didn't get most of it."

Ki-chan perked up. "There was this kid there…and I thought he looked like someone, but I didn't really talk to him…I was still so shy…But I did drop my pencil and he picked it up for me!" She grinned ear to ear. "I think I like school," she added more as an afterthought.

The family finally got home and Yuki and Shuichi (mostly Shuichi) helped the girls get their homework done, they got dinner, the girls stayed up for a little longer, and then went to bed.

Kimimela and Chiasa were lying on the comfy mattress, finding they couldn't exactly fall asleep. Moonlight peeked in through the curtains of the guest bedroom, which was now their permanent room. "Hey Chi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think daddy is so cold sometimes?" Ki-chan turned her head to the side to look at Chiasa.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"I want to make him smile someday…"

"I'll help!" Chi-chan eagerly volunteered.

"Okay." The two girls agreed that even if they couldn't now, someday they would make Yuki smile.

A/N: Okay….Chapter 4 is finally out. Sorry for the week or so delay…I got a little distracted and FMASaiyukiFanatic disappeared for a bit too but now we are back on! Maybe not everyday…but it would be like one update a week at the least…Still pretty good I guess. Anyway, thank you for all those who reviewed asking for more! We really appreciate. At least pros still outweigh the cons. And as put in a review, if you don't like this story, don't read it. If you hate it and still decide to read, then don't review, easy as pie! Well, continue to review and enjoy, and of course wait in anticipation for the next chapter! ^.^


	6. Track 5

A/N: Uh…so, if you haven't figured out, updates are going to be sporadic…I've been kinda lazy and kinda ran out of ideas, so I'll just write and if it sucks, I apologize…but people want an update, those who like it. If anyone is still out there reading this story, I humbly thank you. And FMASaiyukiFanatic for holding on…Sorry my ideas took so long to come to paper!

Chapter 5

Today was the day. Kimimela was finally going to spend an entire day with her "mom". The girl was so excited to learn and watch him perform his songs. And meet the rest of Bad Luck. She hoped everyone wouldn't hate a child a being there. After all, Shuichi didn't exactly explain that she was coming.

"You ready, sweetie?"

"Yup!" She nodded, eagerly holding his hand. "Let's sing." Her smile lit up Shuichi's face.

"That's a girl." Together they entered the studio to a very annoyed Hiro and Fujisaki.

"Shuichi," Hiro stated somewhat angered.

"Hiro-kun!" Shuichi attempted to glomp the red-headed guitarist. He was quickly face flat on the ground, crying in his hurt chibi form. "Why'd you do that Hiro?" Kimimela ran to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Shindo-kun, we've been waiting here for at least an hour. And now here you are with a child. You know what, I think it's better to quit."

"Oh my. What has gone on?" Tohma stepped in.

"Uncle Tohma!! Uncle Hiro hurt mommy! And cousin Fujisaki wants to leave!" She cried in his arms.

"Oh, your poor child. Let's go get ice cream while they work this out."

"There is nothing to work out. Shindo-kun is always late, never serious about his work, and he brings in an child without permission." Needless to say, this young boy was way past annoyed. Tohma left them to cheer the girl up with ice cream.

Shuichi waved goodbye, hoping she would be okay in his hands. Once they were gone, he faced his best friend. "Hiro, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, remember ASK?"

The pink bob glared. "ASK…how could I forget?"

"Well, turns out they got some fancy live we were supposed get. All those new songs we worked on, useless." He sat down in the nearest chair. "Not only that, but they got Nittle Grasper back for the closer."

"However, it is still a possibility that ASK is lying to make it seem like they are better. No doubt they have the gig, but Tohma would've told me if Nittle Grasper was playing for washed up singers like ASK."

"Then we just have to make it better."

"Shuu, whatcha thinking of doing?" Shuichi smirked and gave the rehearsal cue.

~*~

"Tasty!" Ki-chan sat in a chair outside.

Tohma giggled. "Glad it made you smile."

"Yeah, I was s'posed to sing with mommy…Chi-chan got to help daddy today…"

"Yuki?" She nodded. _Yuki doesn't need help from her,_ Tohma thought. "Well, let's head back and see what they are doing, shall we?"

"Umm…" The girl wiggled in her seat. "Will they be mad?"

"No, actually, I'm sure they could really use some extra energy to cheer them on." She slightly dipped her head and grabbed the blonde's hand. In a little while, they were back in the studio.

"Music?"

"Well, looks like they figured it out. Go on in."

"Mmkay!" She skipped over to the room and hopped inside. The song had a beat to it. She moved to it with ease, copying what she had seen Shuichi do. She held an air microphone in front of her mouth and stood beside him, playfully moving with the song. She couldn't tell the words, but after a minute or so, she caught on to the melody, la-ing and humming behind Shuichi's voice.

_She learns fast, _Shuichi commented in his mind. During a guitar solo, he handed her the microphone and she was able to finish singing, without his help. "Go on," he mouthed. "Make up the end." Ki-chan gained her confidence and sang what she thought would sound right with the instruments. After it had ended, everyone stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked.

The ending was the one thing they could never make sound right. They had run out of ideas for how it should climax. And the lyrics were too jumbled to fit in. But now…now, one little girl had given them inspiration. She managed to make the ending sound perfect, and the words, albeit slightly edited, would match up with the melody.

"Ki-chan…" Shuich picked her up with tears of joy. "You are a miracle!!"

"Shindo-san…" Fujisaki whispered, "maybe she can make you act more serious toward your music."

"It's amazing!"

"Y-y-y-you did it!" Sakano spun around and around with happiness. It was about time they had a new song. "I must inform the president. Shacho!!" He yelled running off towards Tohma's office.

"Ki-chan, ready to practice again?"

"Uh-huh!" Fuijisaki gave them the cue and Bad Luck feat. Kimimela rehearsed the playlist until everyone was tired.

"Uncle Hiro, apologize to mommy," Ki-chan said while they were walking home.

"Oh…right," he scratched his head. "Don't be so late next time, Shuichi."

"Yeah…I didn't notice the time. Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"Take down ASK," they high-fived before parting ways.

Ki-chan opened the door and announced their arrival. "Daddy, Chi-chan, we're back!!"

~end

A/N So, the next chapter will be Chi-chan's day with Yuki. ^.^ Finally, the updates. -_-;; Don't hate me…Anyway, if anyone is still paying attention to this story, or if you remember this even exists, feel free to review or whatever! And as always, I own none of this, so don't even think about trying to press charges. ^.^ Until next time~


	7. Track 6

A/N: And the second update to complete the day! Hoorah. And yes, it's not your imagination, FMASaiyukiFanatic managed to have more ideas than I so this chapter is longer than the previous one. Well, anyway, on with track 6!

Chapter 6:

Chiasa watched as Shuichi and Kimimela closed the door to go to the studio. Yuki and Shuichi (mostly Shuichi) decided for each of them to take one of the girls since it was the weekend. Yuki was left with Chiasa since she was the less annoying--to Yuki--of the two. Chiasa stared at the window, continuing to watch Ki-chan and Shuichi to leave while Yuki moved to his study to continue his writing. Chiasa's head turned when she heard the door close. She hopped off her chair and scurried over to the study again. Even though she wasn't allowed in the study anymore considering of what she did a few weeks before, she still opened it wide and walked in. "Daddy?" She asked, staring at Yuki typing. She climbed up the stool that was next to his chair and looked at the bright screen as each word appeared. "Daddy?" She asked once more. Yuki's eyes darted from the computer screen to her. "What?" He replied harshly, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment. He would tell her to leave, but then she would cry, and when Shuichi came home, he would get scolded.

"Wouldn't the story be better if it were like this?" Chiasa climbed from the stool onto Yuki's lap, and placed her smaller hands on the keyboard, typing each word slowly. When she was done typing, Yuki read over what she had written. Amazingly, what she'd written was better than he expected. Actually, it's what he wanted to write, only she put it in a better way. He couldn't believe that a six-year-old wrote it better than he would have.

"Is that what you wanted to write, daddy?"

All Yuki did was look down to her and slightly nodded, still in disbelief. Looks like she had skills that he didn't know about. Chiasa sent him a big grin. "Maybe I can help you write, daddy..." She suggested. Yuki turned back to the computer screen, re-reading the sentences his new daughter wrote. He didn't reply, and she took that as a yes, giving him another smile. She resumed typing slowly on the big keyboard. The only thing she had left to learn was to type. Yuki just let her type for a couple minutes, though he usually wouldn't. Who knows, he thought, she might be of some use and help me get this done faster.

"Daddy?" She repeated another time. Yuki was getting tired of being called 'daddy' over and over by this girl. "What?"

"Like this?" She pointed to the screen. Yuki read waht she wrote again. It was perfectly related to the story, and even fit the character's personalities, and it still included what he wanted in the chapter. It's like she was reading his mind or something. He just stared at her again. "Did I do something wrong, daddy...?" Chiasa's eyes started to water, wondering if she wrote the wrong thing, or did something she shouldn't have. Yuki hated it when this kid cried, especially because it was so often. But he coudln't really blame her for anything, she was only a little kid.

He sighed heavily, laying his hand on Chiasa's head. She looked up into his golden eyes, seeing his usual glaring-look, but he seemed a lot softer this time. She wondered if he was getting used to her; or if he was even starting to like her. Actually, it was both. Yuki hasn't felt this close to someone ever since Shuichi. He just nodded, and brushed her hands away for just a moment and started to type more. Chiasa's blue eyes lit up even more, reading the suspensful moments, the romantic ones and all the others. She was always so interested in reading, she just never thought she'd ever see the process of a book being made. And she also never thought Yuki would ever warm up to her.

After a few more chapters, Yuki closed the laptop, set Chiasa on the stool, and got up. Her eyes followed Yuki's movment, as he moves from the study to the kitchen. Now that she thought about it, she was getting hungry. She jumped off the stool, and jogged into the kitchen. When she climbed up on another stool set at a counter, a plate with a peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich was placed in front of her. She stared up at Yuki again. This is the first time he's done this for her. This was actually a little out of character for him.

"Uh, thank you, daddy..." She picked up the sandwhich and took a bite. Yuki sat down next to her, and opened a can of beer. He put down the can and stood up again, remembering a meeting with his editor. "Daddy?" Chiasa grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"To a meeting." He replied, tugging his shirt away from her hand. She put the sandwhich down and hopped off the seat, following him. Yuki pulled on his jacket, grabbed his cigarette packet and his lighter, and started to walk out the door. "Daddy!" Chiasa called out. He suddenly thought of something. If he leaves her home alone, and if Shuichi comes home early, he's going to see that Chiasa's by herself. Then when Yuki comes home, Shuichi'll start yelling at him and lecturing him about leaving the girls alone. He sighed again and took her hand walking out. Chiasa's grin widened as she clinged onto his arm.

As Yuki was walking in the streets with Chiasa, people couldn't help but stare. Especially the women who were his major fans. Chiasa didn't know why so many people were staring at them. Yuki's fans were almost crowding the two as they walked. Chiasa heard all the women comment on her. "Why is the famous Eiri Yuki carrying around a child?"

"Does he have a relantionship with someone?"

"Well, he is with Shuichi Shindou."

"Yes, but they can't have children."

"Did they adopt?"

Hearing the comments, not knowing if they were good or bad, Chiasa's eyes started to water. Yuki noticed this, and glared at the group of women. "Don't make her cry." He stated. The women stopped immediatly, seeing the serious look in his eyes. He was being protective of Chiasa, for the first time ever.

Though Yuki started to regret ever taking Chiasa with him. He was sure that there would be newscasters annoucing about this, and the reporters would do whatever they could to get their hands on any information they could. They would ask Shuichi about it...and he would tell...or maybe even the other members of Bad Luck.

Finally, Yuki made it to the meeting without any more comments, or any more crying.

"Mr. Yuki! ...Why do you have a child with you?" The editor asked, staring up and down at the two.

"She's helping me with the next volume." Yuki sat Chiasa in the chair next to him.

"Really? Is she? She's awfully young..."

"I help daddy with his writing! He says I'm really good!" Chiasa chimed at his editor.

"'Daddy?' Mr. Yuki, is she your daugh--"

"Please, let's just get this over with." Yuki really wasn't in the mood for this topic.

They were able to get through the meeting without any more questions about Chiasa.

"You caused me a lot of trouble today, brat." Yuki glared at Chiasa. "I'm sorry. What did I do?"

He couldn't yell at her with that look on her face. It was too adorable for any scolding or yelling. He was getting soft on her.

Suddenly, the door opened to see Yuki's pink haired lover. "Yuki-kun!!" Shuichi smiled so brightly.

"Mommy! Ki-chan!" Chiasa shouted with excitment, running to Kimimela and Shuichi.

"Chi-chan!" Kimimela tackled Chiasa to the floor. Both girls started laughing.

"Yuki, how was your day?" Shuichi asked, skipping to Yuki.

"Eh, it was fine." He replied, walking back into the study. "Wait, daddy!" Chiasa pushed Kimimela off of her and chased after Yuki right into the study, jumping right in his lap as the door closed behind her.

Shuichi blinked. "I'm guessing Chiasa had a good day today." Ki-chan giggled. It wouldn't be long before they all fell asleep from a hard day's work.

A/N: The end!! Of this chapter. Updates are going to be sporadic from now on due to lack of inspiration and such, but I shall try harder to get in more updates per month, at least. Maybe every two weeks. **gasp **But don't hold me to that. ^.^ Please review if you remember we are still out here. Thanks as always. **Bows** ^.^ Hope you all had good holidays as well.


End file.
